Ren
History Ren's story begins 10 years before his birth, when a powerful Nalfeshnee demon by the name of Selhan obtained, through methods unknown, a vial of Dahak's blood, left on the material plan after his world shaking year battle with Apsu. To his ambitious mind, this unholy vial seemed the perfect tool for his demonic question for power. However, the blood of a near-god is much too potent for direct mortal consumption, so he devised a rather intuative method for diluting the blood's power. He kidnapped and rapped a woman named Siella, a farmer’s wife from a small village, and began the satanic ritual of exposing her to tiny quantities of the blood throughout the pregnancy. He believed that diluting the divine energy through a living mother would allow the child to obtain the powers of Dahak without dying, allowing him to raise the child as the ultimate slave-warrior. And so Ren was born, his mother perishing shortly thereafter. However, before Selhan could even begin the process of raising Ren, a party of adventures, who had taken it upon themselves to slay the demon, burst in and started knocking heads together. Upon finding the infant tiefling, it was decided their leader, a Paladin by the name of Geralt Bromson, would take the child to be raised by the church of Iomdae. At an early age, Ren showed exeptional promise as a paladin. However, as Ren grew older, things started to get...fucky. Ren was haunted every night by horrific nightmares (often involving a huge black dragon, coincidently), waking many other paladins and clerics in his panic, and often awakening too find his body shifted, with beast-like claws protruding out of his hands and scales growing along his back. What's more, as one of Ren's paladin friends noticed with horror, for a short period of time after these nightmares, Ren would showed up under detect evil. Ren's condition climaxed when; during the performace of a monthly ritual, one of these dreams manifested itself during the day, driving Ren into a chaotic fit of furry and terror, causing him to destroy several important religious relics and almost taking the life of one of the other members of cleargy. While it was decided that they couldn't kill or imprison a man who, by all accounts, was a honerable and zealous worshiper of Iomedae, Ren left the church on very poor terms. Despite more or less being banished, Ren still carries the blessing of Iomedae, and travels the land trying to help the people of oustomia. Perhaps, as was once suggested to him by a well respected arcane researcher, through seeking to control his condition, rather than suppress it, he could use his curse to bring about good, rather than evil. Appearance While Ren lacks the iconic tiefling horns (which is helpful in that it lets him wear hemelts designed for humans), his extremley red skin clearly marks him as a demon-spawn, brining with it all the discrimination which one would expect. Personality Ren is a pretty steriotypical paladin; he stands for honor and justice and all that good stuff, and he does everything in his power to make the world a better place, using his morals and charisma as tools to try and aid the forces of good, and when those fail, he uses his sword. Beyond that, Ren's *extremely* corrupt bloodline (seriously, he has the blood of both a mid level demon and an ancient evil dragon-god) tends to leave him a little more unstable than your typical smiter of evil. Perhaps one day this will lead to his fall. Friends Ren's only real friend was a Paladin-in-training by the name of Harold Holtsmark, whom Ren befriended in his time at the church. The two were very close, by they haven't crossed paths since Ren was banished, although by now Harold has most likley become a fully-fledged paladin. Category:Inactive